


who knew breaking would be so much fun?

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has been holding his crazy at bay but it’s about to break through, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Crazy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Crooked Cop Luke Garrroway, Every relationship except Magnus’ and Alec’s is background, F/M, Fed Up Alec Lightwood, M/M, Multi, Tech genius Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec Lightwood is tired.Alec Lightwood snaps.





	1. Chapter 1

Izzy had been trying to reach her brother for the past three hours, every call she made to him went straight to voicemail. He never ignored her calls, she was worried now, recently he had been under a lot of stress, he had been snapping at everyone. She had decided to give him a few days to cool off but now she really needed him and she couldn’t get a hold of him so she decided to visit him in person.

When she knocked on the door it wasn’t even locked and it opened right up and when she looked inside the apartment was destroyed. Clothes were all over the place and lights were knocked over, it looked like a struggle. Izzy got a horrible feeling in her gut and called the police, they said they would send someone over to take a look, she then called her family to inform them about everything.

The cop arrived and then right after her parents and brother, Jace. “Isabelle,” her mother yelled.

“Right here Mom.” She said back, panic in her voice as her mother hugged her.

Then the cop came up, “looks like a struggle, I’m going to call it in, they’ll send a detective out.” The cop walked out to make a phone call and the whole time her family stayed quiet, Alec was the glue that held them all together, she doesn’t know what they would do without him.

It took another thirty minutes before another cop arrived, Izzy recognized him, he was Clary’s stepfather, “Hello, I’m detective Luke Garroway, I’m gonna take a look around, see what we can find.” They nodded their heads and he got to work and within ten minutes the detective came up to him with something in his hands. He handed it to her mother, “we found this on the fridge, turns out he might not be missing after all, I’m sorry but it looks like your son might have just left.”

Her mother was sporting a frown, “impossible,” as she snatched the letter out of his hands, when she read it, she dropped the letter on the floor and turned to the detective, “you don’t know if he wrote this under duress I expect you to follow up on this, if not I’ll have your badge.” As she stomped out of the apartment with Robert on her heels.

Izzy picked it up and looked at the letter, it definitely was Alec’s hand writing and she read it,

 

 

_**Family,** _

_**If your reading this then you’ve probably seen my apartment. Nobody kidnapped me, I destroyed it myself. I’m leaving and I’m never coming back. I’m tired of being the good son, doing everything everybody else wants me to do when it’s far from what I am. I would say I’d miss you but I’m not sure I will so I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep.** _

_**Alec** _

 

 

She looked up back at the detective, “is there anyway he could have been forced to write it. I mean out parents are prominent judges in the city.”

The detective sighed, “it doesn’t look like it but I look into it further because it’s my job, no offense but I don’t care who your parents are. I’ll let you know what I find.”

She didn’t blame him, her parents could be a bit much, sometime she even hated them but they were her parents, “Thank you.” She shook his hand and he left leaving her and Jace alone. “Jace do you think this is true?”

“I don’t know Iz, he has been a little stressed and snappy lately, just let the police do their job and if we don’t hear from them within 48 hours then we’ll do something ourselves ok.”

“What aren’t you telling me Jace.”

“Nothing Iz, it’s just we both know Alec never wanted to be like our parents, they pushed him too hard, we all knew he would snap eventually. Maybe that time has come.”

A tear slid down her face, she hated this feeling, the feeling of not being enough, “maybe.”

The next thing she knew she was being hugged by Jace, “hang in there Iz, I gotta go to work. I call you later to check in.”

“Ok.” Was all she said as she watched her brothers retreating back. She looked around the wrecked apartment, “oh Alec, please be alright.” Was all she said as she closed and locked the door to the apartment and made her way down the street. She didn’t see the two set of eyes watching her from the building across the street.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jace approached to two figures standing on the roof of the building.

“Did it work?”

“It did, Alec are you sure you don’t want to inform Iz, she’s devastated.”

“Not quite yet, did you give me the 48 hours like I asked?”

“I did, is it enough?”

The other figured turned around, “it’ll have to be.”

“Are you sure Luke is right for the job Magnus?”

“Absolutely, he’s been helping us for the past ten years, he hasn’t given me a reason to doubt him. Let’s go, we have a lot of work to do.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, “Are you sure about this darling?”

Alec kissed him passionately, “as sure as I’ll ever be.” They walked down the stairs hand in hand with Jace in front and then into the vehicle waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made Alec finally snap.

**TWO DAYS AGO**

 

 

_Alec walked into Wesleyans where he was meeting Magnus for dinner, he was ten minutes early so he walked to the restroom when he walked by a private room and heard a familiar voice that came from inside. It was his mother._

_“Valentine what do you want from me this time?”_

_Valentine, why was his mom meeting one of the most dangerous criminals in the city, of course he was dating one but his mother was a judge who stood on the opposite side of the law._

_“Maryse sweetheart,” he heard what sounded like kissing, it caused a shiver to run through his body..._

_He didn’t expect to hear another familiar voice, “Maryse, Valentine, let’s get this deal then us three can have some fun.” Fun, another shiver ran through his body, but it wasn’t the good type. He pulled out his phone and started recording_

_His mother cleared her throat, “right, so what is it this time?”_

_“A case is about to be put in front of you, a simple case, a guy by the name of Sebastian Verlac, the guys guilty but I need you to make sure he’s set free.”_

_“What did he do Valentine?”_

_“He robbed a bodega with a gun, it’s his third strike, he’s going to use the excuse that the cop planted it on him, his lawyer is going to bring you evidence to prove it, I need this to go over smoothly.”_

_His father spoke this time, “why are you going to through all this for one guy, he’s obviously no good, you’re probably better off without him.”_

_“Perhaps, but I have a big job coming up and the idiots disposable, he’s more then likely to not make it out alive and I don’t want to use one of my better guys. Plus I can have another cop on the task force off the street, it’s a win win.”_

_His mother spoke once again, “Good well now that that’s settle let’s enjoy our dinner shall we, then you can take me and Robert back to yours.”_

_Valentine spoke with a sickening sweat voice and Alec had never hated his parents more then he did in that moment. “Maryse darling that’s the best idea you’ve had all night.” His parents had always instilled in him to go to law school, become a judge, follow in the family business and he always did what they asked only wanting to please them. He secretly hated it all but now after hearing that his parents were dirty and secretly not only working with him but they were all in a relationship, another shiver ran through his body, he was done being nice._

_When he looked up he saw Magnus walking well more like gliding towards him, Alec smiled, Magnus was about to speak but Alec put his finger on his lip, telling him to not say anything. He clicked off the recording and grabbed Magnus’ hand and guided him out the door and down the street all without saying a word._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Alec and Magnus up to?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Luke and Alec scene towards the end (no sex, just other things). I was asked to put a warning so I did. If you don’t want to read it skip the end. It won’t affect the story.

**Present Day**

 

 

Luke walked into the club he was so familiar with, he could walk it with his eyes closed. He made his way straight to the VIP section, Raphael let him in without any questions. Luke picked up the beer bottle offered to him and took a swig, he heard a commotion and when he looked over Alec was dancing provocatively on a dance pole. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and he wasn’t going to lie the man could move.

“Damn Magnus what you do to the man?”

“Oh Lucian, hidden deep inside there was always a tiger, it just needed the right motivation to pounce.” Magnus said with a smirk and adoration. They exchange a few more words and eventually Alec made his way over and straddled Magnus’ lap and kissed him passionately while grinding. Luke was not ashamed to admit it looked hot.

“Alexander, don’t be rude, greet our guest.”

Alec leaned over and kissed Luke right on the lips, at first Luke pulled back but then deepened the kiss when Alec forced his tongue in. Before he knew he had a lap full of Alexander Lightwood, Luke had never kissed a guy before but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He released a moan when Alec ground down on his cock which was slowly becoming hard.

Their moment was broken apart by someone clearing their throat, when they looked over it was Magnus and they were met with a face full of lust and want. Luke couldn’t help but see the tent in Magnus’ pants, seems he wasn’t the only one turned on. Alec climbed out of his lap and curled up next to Magnus but whispered something in his ear which caused Magnus to look over and smirk.

They sat in silence until Luke broke it, “ok let’s get this done, the sooner we do the sooner we get to enjoy our night.” Alec handed him a small device, he stared at it and turned to Alec, “what is this?”

Alec smiled, “that is going to help me hack into my parents accounts. When you pay them a visit to tell them that you found me but I don’t want to be found you’ll plant that.”

“And where would I plant this?”

“The maid will let you in and ask you to wait, to the left of the door will be the alarm just place it under it and it’ll help me gain access to their internet and then from there we’ll be able to take everything they’ve taken from others. It’s only fair.”

Luke was never fond of the Lightwoods, he knew they were dirty and of course so was he but he only let the occasional shipment for Magnus slip by but the Lightwoods they were the worse sort. They took from others just so they could have more and he was looking forward to destroying them. Especially after finding out they were working with Valentine Morgenstern, the man who had his love killed, he was going to help take down three of the people he hated most. And maybe after he could leave the police force behind and finally start to live. “Sounds easy enough, is that all?”

Magnus cleared his throat breaking the staring contest between Alec and himself, “thats it,” Magnus clapped his hands together, “now we can have some fun.” Magnus leaned over and whispered something in Alec’s ear and Alec whipped his head to look at him and smiled. And with that Magnus stood up and left the VIP section.

Luke and Alec were left alone and Alec was staring at him like he wanted to eat him which caused a shiver to go up his spine. Alec slowly crawled over to him and straddled his lap and kissed him once again as he ground down on his crotch. It cause Luke to moan and it let Alec slip his tongue inside, the kiss lasted another couple of seconds when Alec climb off and got down on the ground sitting between his legs.

The next thing he knew Alec was undoing his belt buckle but Luke grabbed his hand, “what are you doing?”

Alec smirked, “helping you with your problem, I know you liked kissing me, don’t lie.” Luke looked around, “don’t worry about Magnus, he gave me permission, I felt your cock hardening and I can’t wait to try it, but if you don’t want me too...” he started to stand up but Luke stopped him and Alec smiled, “just sit back and relax, you’ll enjoy it I promise.”

Alec unzipped his pants and dug his hand inside of Luke’s boxers and pulled out his rock hard cock and it was big and Alec eyes got big and his mouth watered. Alec stroked it a few times with his hand to get a feel for it. He leaned down and sucked his ball sack which cause Luke to moan, he then lick up the underside of his cock all the way to the top. He swirled his tongue around a little and then took the whole thing in his mouth in one go without even as much as a gag.

“Fuck.” Luke bit his knuckles to keep him from screaming, he had never felt anything so good before. As Alec worked his mouth up and down Luke’s hand went to Alec’s hair as he gripped it hard and pulled which cause Alec’s moan to vibrates around Luke’s cock. “Ah-g-god, fuck. The secluded VIP section was filled with moans as Alec continued to take all of Luke in and out of his mouth. “A-Alec I’m c-c-close.”

Alec just sucked harder and harder until Luke spilled his hot seed down Alec’s throat and he took it all. When he swallowed he pulled off Lukes dick with a pop and stood up and kissed Luke once again. When he pulled back Alec looked at him in the eye, “you tasted amazing.” Alec tucked Luke back in and buttoned his pants just as the curtains opened and Magnus came in with a man following.

Luke was sure he was blissed out after just having the best blow job of his life, when he looked at Magnus he was smiling and he spoke, “He’s really good at that.” All Luke could do was nod his head, “but sadly that’s all you get to experience but I brought you some fun. Luke this is Michael Wayland, he’s always had a crush on you, maybe you guys could have some fun if not then that’s fine.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and walked out but before he left he turned around, “it’s all yours.”

Magnus closed the curtains and Luke was left with a stranger who was looking at him the same way Alec did. He motioned him over and the man straddled his lap and kissed him mimicking Alec’s earlier actions. Luke found himself enjoying it once again, it’s been along time since he’s enjoyed the company of another person, it’s was about time he had some fun and fun is what he had. After his time with Michael he found he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Magnus and Alec walked down the stairs from the VIP section with their arms wrapped around each other’s waist, “darling did you enjoy yourself?”

Alec met his lips with a passionate kiss, “I did, looks like we’re tied.”

Magnus smiled, “yes it would seem that way. We’ll worry about that later but now you owe me a dance and maybe later you can let me tie you up and fuck you into the mattress.”

Alec groaned as his dick twitched, “you can’t say things like that,” as he adjusted his pants

“Now now darling, save some for later.” Alec kissed him again as Magnus led him to the dance floor where the two danced the rest of the night. And later when they got home Alec found that he really liked being tied up and told Magnus he could fuck him like that any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI Alec and Magnus have a competition, I’ll get into it better later. Just know that they only have sex with each other nobody else.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write on all my stories but some are giving me a hard time. I’m gonna try to update on them soon but for now I really just want a fic where Alec was following his parents but then he just snaps and goes crazy. And I came up with this.
> 
>  
> 
> Continue?


End file.
